madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Greast Arc
Greast Arc is the third story arc of Arc Three from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc focuses on Greast, Ganelon's right-hand man and strategist, orders his army to attack on an exhausted Moonlight Knights after they successfully repel the invading Sachstein Army in the Western part of Brune. Greast Army's attack results in the coalition army's first defeat.LN Volume 12 Chapter 5 Light Novel Volume 13 Both Tigre and Elen get separated from the army due to the chaos, and the Moonlight Knights Army is left without its Supreme-commander and co-commander. Elen is captured by Greast taken as a prisoner-of-war where she has to endure his sadistic and perverse mistreatment and torture that nearly breaks her before being rescued by Tigre and Mila. Mila was originally ordered by Viktor to observe and prevent Muozinel's invasion in the south. However, due to a hunch, she rushed to Brune alone. Prologue 'Lavias' Guidance to Ludmila' Somewhere in southeastern Zhcted's boarders, in a series of skirmishes between Muozinel Army and Olmutz Army , Kureys orders his elite soldiers to make a preparation under his plan. After a three-day long battle however, Muozinel Army did not approach towards Olmutz Army but it doesn't ease Mila's suspicions. The next day, Mila's suspicions is confirmed as she learns from her messenger that Muozinel Army has already slipped into Agnes behind Olmutz Army's knowledge, much to her frustration. To make things even more complicated, Lavias emits its light so bright that prompts Mila to assume a demonic presence is lurking somewhere away her post. Regardless, Mila orders her subordinates to keep guarding their post while she travel to Brune alone, to which subordinates relents and wishes her good luck despite their worries. Whilst wondering Tigre and his allies's battle against Sachstein Army's invasion, Mila rides her horse and rushes to Brune. 'Melisande's "Last Supporter"' Meanwhile in Nice's southwestern vicinity, Greast rendezvous with Cotillard and his 10,000 strong army in order to "overthrow" Regin despite Melisande's demise and a failed revolt in NiceLittle did Cotillard and his men realized that Melisande was dead during her failed coup, even after he mustered as much allies from Nemetacum, making him as the only House Thenardier's true ally. What's more disturbing was the fact that both Ganelon and Greast noticed Melisande's ambition and took advantages onto Melisande Faction forces by becoming their "ally", which in reality, Greast used them to capture Elen for his twisted pleasure.. Sadly, the alliance is short-lived when the Earl was betrayed by Greast as the latter launching an attack onto his territory and have his army cornered. As the result, combined with Greast's offer and warning most Cotillard Army's soldiers joins Greast and his men after their lord's demise, establishing a new Greast Army. After briefing with his new army to attack an exhausted Moonlight Knights and ridding off Tigre and Regin, Greast mutters he vow to capture Elen. Chronology 'Moonlight Knights's First Defeat' After their victory in Prowirl Plains, the Moonlight Knights bid their farewell to Asvarre Army and heading for Nice to deliver the good news. During their break however, 6,000 men and 3,000 horses are become sick after drinking the poisoned river, prompting Mashas concludes to be a work from Cotilard Army. Coincidentally, Tigre and Mashas also confronting Antiga Army who suspiciously volunteering their aid in defeating . Despite their suspicions In their confrontation, the Moonlight Knights and Cotilard Army fight where the former trying to retake the retake the uncontaminated water supply. In the course of the battle however, Antiga Army betrays the Moonlight Knights as their archers shooting fire arrows at their former allies, causing a collapse within the Coalition Army's ranks as they are cornered by Cotilard Army and Antiga Army. Elen, in order to save her allies, is trying holding off against enemies by herself while ordering Lim in take command and cover their allies' escape on her behalf. Sadly, fatigue and poisoning (from both river waters and enemy weapons) eventually besting Elen as she is subsequently surrounded and being captured by enemy forces. In order to survive, all the Moonlight Knights could do is retreat back to Nice three days later. Worrying Elen's uncertain fate, Tigre had to leave the Moonlights Knights and rushes to save Elen alone, making Mashas and Lim as unofficial commanders of the now disorganized Moonlight Knights. 'Elen's Imprisonment and Torment' Sometime later, Elen wakes up and finds herself being tied up by the chains at her barracks The reason Elen was still alive after the battle was because it was under Greast's order. Aside from Greast and the little girl, anyone-enemies and even allies included- who even attempting to enter Elen's barracks shall be executed by Greast himself.. She tries to summon Arifar but to no avail, immediately prompts her to realize that she is tied by the Magical Chains, the same chains that protected the Dragons during her battles in Vincennes Plains two years ago. Even worse, Elen is stunned to see her captor as none other than Greast who is delighted to see her again while harassing the Wind Vanadis via groping and even licking her body (except her lips) against her will, much to Elen's disgust but unable to shake him off. Seeing Elen as a virgin while being impressed by her strong will According to Greast, most women he met were usually submissive to his lust. For Elen's case, who as her strong will, it further driven Greast to want her more all the while anticipating to break her and Tigre so he can make her as her woman., Greast smirks as if "good fortune" favors him while looking forward to make her as his "possession" This plan was supposedly to break Tigre (should he stayed alive from the battle) and Leitmeritz Army so he can beat them with ease. This plan later backfired very quickly as he didn't expect Mila's (another Vanadis) involvement. , and reminds that he will be visiting her dailyFor the following ten days, Greast would continue "visiting" and harassing Elen while trying to keep his lust under control because he don't want to rape her at a place he deemed "unsavory".. After seeing Greast's departure, Elen begin to worry her situation but all she could do is wait for Tigre's and Lim's rescue and embraces her torture for days to come. 'Tigre's Humiliation from Greast Army' Greast Army's Journey to Montour Tigre's Humiliation 'Moonlight Knights Without Tigre' Mashas' Audience with Regin In Nice, Mashas is having an audience with Regin and reporting the Moonlight Knights' defeat, much to everyone's (especially Regin) shock and confusion. Regin demands Mashas to explain his report despite its massive numbers and ferocity against Sachstein Army's might, which Mashas complies by retelling everything, from the poisonous rivers to Antiga Army's betrayal that led to Elen's subsequent capture and Tigre's immediate disappearance. Initially feeling angry The reason why Regin was so angry at Cotillard Army methods in poisoning the river was because it reminded her about Melisande's supporters at Nice.and worry, Regin continues to listen to Mashas's further report until he mentioning Cotillard's and Antiga's (allegedly) allegiance with the returning Greast, which shaken the entire crowd as everyone is panicking while gossiping before being silenced by Badouin. Regin then asks Mashas if the Moonlight Knights is capable to defeat Greats which Mashas replies that the former Marquis is an opponent they cannot afford to underestimate due to his cunning in warfare. Declaring Greast and his newfound army as the "Enemy of Brune", Regin orders the Moonlight Knights to stay in Brune for recuperation while orders Badouin to deploy messengers respectively to Lutetia and Evreux in order to investigate Greast's motives. The audience is then dismissed after Mashas receive praised by aristocrats for the Moonlight Knights' triumph over the Sachstein Army. Discussion of Rescuing Elen and Lumiere's Real Background Afterwards, Mashas and others (Lim, Tina, Hughes and Badouin) enter into a prepared guest room where they discussing Tigre's disappearance. Mashas ensures them that Tigre will be alright but cannot dispel his concerns towards the other aristocrats' "reactions" According to Mashas's observation, he noticed some people in Nice Royal Palace were smirking rather than worrying after hearing the Moonlight Knights's defeat, indicating some ministers still loathed Tigre and Regin even after Melisande's death and Sachstein Army's retreat. to the Moonlight Knights' defeat. Further from Mashas's remark, had Tigre followed the Moonlight Knights' return to Nice the enemy would have taken Elen away from Brune. When everyone talks about Greast that angers Lim For Lim, who is truly care about Elen, dire to rescue the Wind Vanadis from Greast and became angry to hear that the former Marquis's case was largely ignored by Brune. who then being calmed by TinaNot helping matters is that Tina nonchalantly described the worst case scenario about Elen's fate by Greast Army, something further boils Lim's anger. According to Tina, every Vanadis had to prepare their fate in the battle even as a prisoner-of-war. Despite her displeasure to Tina's words, Lim had endure her rage for a while. and BadouinOf five people who try to understand Greast, only Hughes knew Greast's obsession towards Elen since their first encounter two years ago., Hughes asks the girls about a plan in rescuing Elen but their (Lim and Tina) only conclusion is to rely on Tigre for now. The meeting proceeds as Hughes asks Tina about Ganelon's unexpected returnThe reason why Hughes asked this question is because Tigre sought for him and talked about his first encounter with Ganelon during Melisande's revolt in Nice, alongside Rurick, Gaspar and even Tina. who she reveals to be a demon, much to everyone's shock as they claim they heard about them through legends and lore. Hughes further asks if she knew Ganelon's real identity but Tina denies-as she claims she knew this "recently"This was a lie because Tina did encountered Ganelon long before the beginning of the series: In order to boost Osterode's economy, Tina sought Ganelon for a trade between Osterode and Lutetia and the two became trade partners despite Ezendeis sensed something ominous about the Duke of Lutetia during their first encounter. - and reveals his goals in stealing Black Bow from Tigre due to its supernatural attributes that shares with the Vanadises' Viralts. This prompts Mashas to suggest to defeat Greast Army quickly before they could reach either Lutetia or Evreux. At the same time however Tina informs everyone that she and Osterode Army will be leaving Brune to Zhcted by the next morning since her mission in Brune is complete. Even under everyone pleas her stay As if without Elen and Tigre was bad enough, Tina's "untimely" departure may crippling the Moonlight Knights's remaining morale to defeat Greast. to stay and aid, her decision stands and requests Badouin a boarder pass which the Prime Minister reluctantly complies. As the meeting adjourns, only Mashas and Badouin remain in the guest room. There, Badouin tells Mashas that Tigre is needed to be the King of Brune through an arranged marriage with Regin as fast as possible in order to stabilize the chaotic kingdom. When Mashas asks him why, Badouin explains the real background behind Lumiere's prestigious tittleAccording to Badouin, 100 years ago there was only one warrior bestowed the Lumiere tittle and that said person eventually married to a princess and enthroned as Brune's ruler. For Tigre's case, he is currently the person to receive that tittle from the late Faron before his passing in the Civil War's aftermath., indicating Tigre's chances as the crown's possible heir. Even realizing Badouin's intentions, Mashas rejects his friend's request out of his honor of UrsAs far as Mashas knew, he claimed the marriage between Urs and his late wife was not politically driven, but rather their happiness; moreover, Mashas was also among of few who actually saw the while also trying to respect Tigre's decision regardless his choice. Badouin understands Mashas's answer and replies that he will seek his help again once he is able to persuade Tigre. Suddenly, a minister reports to Mashas and Badouin about an Muozinel Army's incoming invasion. Limalisha's Worry In her guest room, Lim is taking her break from her workSince Elen's capture, Lim had to lead Leitmeritz Army by herself where she is unable to catch her break, including having her meal. Not helping matters was that nearly all Leitmeritz generals and soldiers wish to rescue Elen by their own prowess despite their disadvantages against Greast Army, which sometimes also thwarting Tigre's effort to rescue Elen.under Mashas's suggestion. Despite under pressure from her fellow Leitmeritz soldiers such as Rurick and Aram For Rurick and Aram, as their Vanadis follower they wished to at least do something in order to save their Vanadis themselves, even though they knew Tigre will rescue her alone.in rescuing Elen immediately, self-doubt and hesitations become too much even for Lim as she lamenting for unable to save her friend from danger. Suddenly, Titta visits Lim and presents her two teddy bears to ease her uneasiness: one pocket size and one a small size teddy bear. In addition, Titta also tells Lim to believe in both Tigre and Elen while also worrying that the Royal Palace become even busier than beforeTitta was far more experienced than Lim especially when it comes to line of duty. Tigre often dispatched multiple times and to ease her wordiness she always make her offerings to the temple everyday while Lim was often stay at Elen's side as she never face a same situation like Titta where Tigre could leave Titta for days even months to do his duty., especially when she and Regin are rarely talking to each other nowadays. Nonetheless, Lim reassures Titta that she will continue her conversation with Regin and others even when the Royal Palace is remain busy. As Titta thanking Lim for her encouragement and leaves, Lim trying to give a name to her teddy bear and hoping Elen's safe return. Regin's Faith in Tigre Regin meanwhile commenting Brune's further complications when learning Muozinel Army's incoming invasion while dealing with Greast Army, prompts her to think her kingdom's instability still persists even after they suppressed Melisande's Uprising and repelled Sachstein Invasion What Regin didn't realized was that Nemetacum and Southern Brune's mayors used Melisande's tactics to aid Muozinel Army in order to topple her from the crown again. Fortunately for her though, the plot itself quickly backfired as the mayors-including their relatives-were all ended up enslaved by Muozinel Army regardless their motives. . While she is thinking a counterattack against their enemy, Regin asks Badouin about Tigre and quickly become relief after hearing that it was part of Mashas' idea. As she assuming that Tina is actually try to help by cornering Greast Army in Lutetia without interfering Tigre's rescue mission, Badouin suspects the Void Vanadis might have contacted with Greast. However, Regin denies this possibilityAccording to Regin, had Valentina did contacted with Greast the enemy would have made their moves that crush Nice earlier; moreover, even if Tina did plotting something suspicious, as long Tigre is in Brune it would unlikely affecting his decisions or causing more trouble to Brune. and tell him to at least have faith in Tigre. After obtaining a pass, Badouin then asks Regin about her motivation in making such daring decisionIn Badouin's perspective, Regin's recent decision is a gamble to determine Brune's ultimate fate: one wrong move will destroy the fragile kingdom effectively to the point that recovery was impossible, and Regin's own reputation will be tarnished as she will be criticized as an "incompetent and foolish" ruler., to which Regin smiles and replies that because she believes in Tigre, opts the Prime Minister to understand the weight of her words before exits from her office. 'Second Encounter with Vodyanoy' Back in Brune's forest, Tigre- who still observing Greast Army's camp despite their humiliation towards him earlier-is eating his light breakfast before hiding from an upcoming rain. At the same time, he also confronts and battling against Vodyanoy without question since he knows the Frog Demon's motives towards him to be same as Torbalan and Baba Yaga. During the duel however, not even his best arrow shot able to scratch the latter as he slips from his slime, much to Vodyanoy's disappointment. Just as Vodyanoy is about to cut off Tigre's as the latter's brief defeat, Mila's arrives just in time to face both of them asks the demon some question. The battle soon resumes as Vodyanoy refuses to answer Mila's question. With their teamwork and the Blizzard Arrow, Tigre and Mila manage to defeat Vodyanoy again but the latter immediately disappears as well, leaving the two to assume that the injured demon is still alive somewhere. Nevertheless, both Mila and Tigre then go to a nearby river for their break. 'The Demons' Unholy Alliance' Vodyanoy meanwhile lays down onto the field while confronting Ganelon whom he assuming come to consume him shortly after his defeat, only ends up trading taunts against each other. Drekavac arrives to stop the two and offers Ganelon an unlikely alliance in order to summon Tir Na FalAccording to Drekavac, the best time to summon the Goddess of Death is at least winter and it seemly required more dead bodies to perform such ritual. The only reason why Ganelon accepts this offer-despite his antagonism against his fellow demons-is because of his love for chaos.Even they are plotting to summon Tir Na Fal it is unlikely that she is willing to work with the Demons considering she got the first aim onto Tigre, who is the current owner of her weapon (Black Bow) itself.. Intrigued, Ganelon accepts the offer and then leaves. Drekavac then asks Vodyanoy about Tigre and Mila who are reportedly to be stronger than their first encounter, as well Durandal's location in Ganelon's hands secretly. Nevertheless, with the news about Muozinel Army closing in, both demons are anticipating the recurring events and leave the plains without a trace. 'Mila's Consultation to Tigre' As the rain stops, the duo manage to reach the river where Mila is shocked to hear Tigre about what happened to the Moonlight Knights. Nevertheless, Mila agrees Mila agree to aid Tigre after she consults him that he cannot do everything recklessly alone. 'Muozinel Army's Conquest of Southern Brune' In Southern Brune, Muozinel Army arrives and subjugates Nemetacum and its surrounding territories by enslaving anyone as their army's war slaves, though they do spare some who surrendered Those who surrendered to the Muozinel Army realized their limitations against the invaders and surrender was the only option to ensure their survival.and these territories will be served as their supply base. Despite the subjugation's success however, Kureys claims the outcome to be less challenging and boring, much to the generals' shockIn fact, Kureys was so bored that he was initially suggested to go eagle-hunting but because of his generals and even his aide feared that , the Red Beard had to endure for a little longer.. Later, three mayors from Brune's captured territories (namely Lamer, Agde and Massilia) These mayors were Melisande's former supporters who also let Sachstein Army entering into Brune for its invasion but when that failed because of Melisande's death and Sachstein Army's retreat, they have to endure Regin's reign until Muozinel Army's arrival who they viewed as their "savior" in their attempt to overthrow Regin again. Sadly, they realized too late as Kureys still have them to be enslaved anyway regardless their motive. visit Kureys to seek his affiliation but their request are denied and they (including their relatives) are enslaved as war slaves for their march to Nice. Meanwhile, Damad and his 2,000 cavalry soldiers are marching at Brune's further west where they witness the nearby towns' and villages' damage by Sachstein Army and Greast Army, further garners his some shed of sympathy. During the expedition, Damad is shocked to learn from his adjutant's report about the Moonlight Knights' defeat and Tigre's disappearance but he suspects him to be stubborn as a dessert fox In Muozinel, dessert fox were commonly found in the kingdom's dunes and they were known for their cunning and unpredictability attributes.. Regardless, Damad decides to march for Brune's north in order to investigate the army that defeated the Moonlight Knights. According to Damad's remark, despite Greast's opposition against Regin it was difficult to tell if the former Marquis's betrayal towards Brune is questionable. When Greast Army is later being severely beaten by the Moonlight Knights in Montour Plains however, Damad have the spared remnants to be enslaved as Muozinel Army's war slaves while report the Moonlight Knights' prowess back to Kureys. 'Rescuing Elen from Greast' Greast, despite learning Southern Brune's subjugation by the invading Muozinel Army, as well Moonlight Knights's and Osterode Army's march for Lutetia, insists on leaving to Montour while tells his soldiers to guard Elen's barracks. When the night time comes, Mila and Tigre perform their stealth rescue operation for the first time but their cover blown by one of the Greast's soldiers that was quick enough to alert the troops despite duo manage to infiltrate the camp and snipe the guards halfway to Elen's prison tent. The duo eventually find an exhausted Elen who is glad to see Tigre again. Mila tries to free Elen from the chains with Lavias but they don't break, which reminds her about the same chains that held them back two years ago. Their reunion however is interrupted by Greast and his soldiers but during the skirmish, Great's left hand is impaled by Tigre's arrow while the latter frees Elen from the Magical Chains. Still, not even his injuries could stop Greast from trying to prevent Tigre from taking Elen away with him, only to see his left hand being cut off by a scornful Elen with her returning Arifar. Without wasting anymore time, Tigre and Mila create a diversion by burning their pelt that causes a fire with Greast Army's camp that demoralizing the enemy ranks, as well giving the trio enough time for their escape. Afterwards, the trio had to hide in the wilderness in order to loose their pursuers and camp at the nearby woods in a day. As Mila briefly shows the direction for safety, Tigre is relief to see his ten-days worth of search for Elen finally pays off. Greast meanwhile recuperating his wounds while cursing Tigre for "stealing" Elen from him and vows to retake Elen by defeating the Moonlight Knights at Montour Plains. 'Return of the Moonlight Knights' Commanders' The next morning, the trio continue their escape while stumble (hiddenly) upon 2,000 Muozinel scout soldiers. At the Moonlight Knights' camp, everyone especially Titta and Lim are glad and relief to see Tigre's and Elen's return alongside with Gaspar and his cavalry soldiers. As Mashas walks to the duo and urges them to take a break, Tigre tells his mentor that he knew the secret behind Greast Army's victory against the Moonlight Knights from their first battle. As Mashas tells everyone that they need Valentina's and Osterode Army's cooperation to defeat Greast Army, Elen, Mila and Lim initially against the idea out of their distrust towards the Void Vanadis for her unknown agenda, despite Tigre claims that she did not endanger the Moonlight Knights once. Regardless, Mashas suggest to at least send a message about Elen's return to Osterode Army that stationed at Lutetia, which the four (Tigre and the girls) reluctantly complies. 'Battle of Montour: Vanadis's Revenge and Greast's Demise' (To be added....) Greast Army's Annihilation When Greast Army's Left Wing Unit is attacking the Moonlight Knights' Right Wing Unit, Elen and Mila lead Leitmeritz Army's charge onto the enemy lines. Motivated by rage and desire to avenge Elen for her humiliation by Greast, Leitmeritz Army viciously crushes all of Greast Army's right wing unit in spite the enemy army's changed tacticsEven Greast Army has changed many tactics to crush Leitmeritz Army's battle formation, their efforts were proven useless or futile due to the rage that was beyond their expectations that makes the changing tactics are backfired to Greast Army itself as they are being overwhelmed in an instant without a chance to counter-attack as every attempt was immediately failed.. Away from battle, Greast remain calm (though he can't hide his shock) even after witnessing his army's near annihilation, though he still attempts to capture Elen again until he learns that his army's rear unit's annihilation by an incoming Osterode Army via a messenger, forcing him to flee from battle alone. Abandoned by their commander while facing the ferocious Moonlight Knights' attacks from all directions, Greast Army is totally defeatedBecause of Leitmeritz Army's rage, the morale of Moonlight Knights also soars even further increasing their motivation to crush Greast Army which rendering the morale was "Immune" to any demoralization attempt by Greast Army.. Great's Downfall and Execution Greats then encounters Tina and the Osterode Army during his escape but-to his surprise-she doesn't appears to kill him as she demands him telling a truth about RuslanAccording to Greast's investigation, Ruslan was actually imprisoned at Silesia's unnamed shrine as an asylum where he was detained for nearly burning the Imperial Palace. This is his plan in wrecking chaos in Zhcted under Ganelon's master plan, and apparently Valentina's plot for the Zhcted crown is actually makes his job "easier"., which Greast relents while noticing her ambitious eyes Noted by Greast himself, who somehow noticed her ambitions, he claimed that both Tina and himself sharing their same tendencies to reach their goal despite under different motives.. He then stays and hides at Vernon's mansion in order to escape from the Moonlight Knights. Whilst having a break and dining a meal with Vernon, Greast tells him that he will reward Lutetia and Earl Cotillard's former territory once they take over Lutetia This was supposed to buy him some time to escape from Brune so that he can plot another plan in defeating the Vanadis again. Sadly this plot was undone when Denis and his friends eventually captured, tortured and executed Greast.before going to sleep. Just as he awake however, Greast finds himself tied onto a chair and confront a man named Denis, Vernon's younger brother who went exile after being framed for a "rebellion" against his elder brother. As Greast asking about Vernon, Denis throws his brother's head to him and forcing him wearing don the Armor of Fire, an execution device Greast used to torture his father to death. Inflicted with excruciating pain from the armor's greave to helmet The Fire Armor's execution's brutal methods is surprisingly simple: the victim will going to wear the heated armor while enduring the long process of torture as the armor burn the victim's flesh and skin. Greast tried to scream as the greave burns his leg, but within the few minutes later, the pain is so excruciating that he is no longer resists the execution., Greast is finally perished from his execution. Denis and his friends then rush for the Moonlight Knights' camp and show Tigre and Mashas the decapitated heads of Greast and Vernon. After hearing the truth from Denis, Mashas invites him to Nice so he can explain that truth to Regin which the latter accepts for the sake of his father and friends. Tigre and Mashas are discussing the fate of Greast Army's remnant soldiers following the former Marquis's demise, which Tigre initially suggests the soldiers to be executed for their atrocitiesThe main reason behind Tigre's cruel judgement against them was not only Greast robbed Earl Cotillard's army and his territory and taking advantages onto the exhausted Moonlight Knights via river poisoning and fire arrows from the treacherous Antiga Army, even though they were ordered to do so, they also pillaged towns and village indiscriminately just to satisfying their desire destruction. According to the laws of both Aude and Alsace, those who committed such act will be executed by death.. Under Mashas's advice that reminds him of the defeated Sachstein soldiers however, Tigre changes his mind by letting them stay in Lutetia for a time being. 'Tigre's and Elen's Brewing Romance' When the Moonlight Knights are preparing their return to Nice, Valentina informs Tigre, Elen and Mila that she and Osterode Army will be leaving to Zhcted. To Elen's and Mila's dismay, Tigre thanks Valentina for her help and tells her to send his regards to King Viktor. Valentina then replies by telling Tigre to visit Osterode someday and bids her farewell and wish him luck, opts Tigre to see Valentina as an enigma. As he turns to the girls, Tigre sees Elen lower her head without looking at Valentina's departure and call her out, though Elen's only reply is that she is fine and leaves to her tent, further confuses Tigre and Mila. On the fourth day of their journey, Tigre learns from Lim that Elen has been acting strangely and seen drinking excessively since their victory in Montour Plains, opts him to visit Elen. When confronted by Tigre and being asked about her real condition, since he suspects something terrible did happened to her prior her imprisonment under Greast before his and Mila's rescue earlier, Elen denies anything but feels herself to be "good-for-nothing" as she eerily muttering her trauma she experienced from Greast's molestation. Unwilling to see Elen hurting herself any further, Tigre confesses his love to Elen much to her delight as she also profess her feelings to Tigre. Afterwards, the two then kiss and make love for a night. The next morning, as they wake up from their slumber, Elen tells Tigre to keep their relationship as a secret while continuing their respective as usual. However, Tigre refuses as he tells her to wait while vowing to find a solution to solve their problem someday. As Tigre further tells Elen about his parents' meeting and his resolutions that garners her impression, Elen continues to ask Tigre to make her as his concubine since she cannot guarantee baring his child to preserve House Vorn's legacy. Tigre, in spite finding his responsibility will be even heavier than before, hugs Elen and declares that both wife and concubines are important to him and he will do however he could not to abandon either of them behind, further moves Elen. Mila, who then found the couples when Lim is unable to find them, become shocked and awe to notice what they did last night, leads her to see their growing relationship to be both reckless and unbelievable. As Mila asks the two about their next plan, Tigre pleas to keep their relationship in secret since they cannot hide their personal feelings anymore. Reluctantly, Mila compromises and grants Tigre's request but also warns the couples that she will not going to help them if their secret are going to be discovered under any circumstances. Unbeknownst to the three, Rurick eavesdropping their conversation but decides to keep it to himself. Notable Event *Vorn-Greast Conflict **Greast Army's Ambush **Eleonora Rescue Mission **Battle of Montour *Fall of Nemetacum Story Impact *Since the short event of Roland ArcLN Volume 3 Chapter 2, Greast returns as the main antagonist where he captures, imprisons, and even tortures Elen via sexual harassment and humiliation; to worsen Elen's torment, the Marquis even try to break both Tigre and Elen in by attempting to rape Elen in front of Tigre if he is alive. However, Greast's obsession toward Elen eventually leads to his downfall where he not only unable to foresee her remaining resistances as she cuts off his left hand, he also miscalculates the Moonlight Knights' true caliber as he witnessing his army's annihilation by merciless Leitmeritz Army who vows to avenge Elen for that very humiliation he inflicted onto their Vanadis. **Aside from Elen's torment, Greast is also responsible some of the major events in this arc specifically Cotillard Army's absorption and House Laspede's corruption. **Being an inventor to his torture device himself, Greast is ironically executed by his very device he used to kill his victims, making him as the new and last victim to his own invention. **Rather than being demoralized by Elen's near-rape trauma, Leitmeritz Army's morale soars even higher as the soldiers' rage displays its true military strength by savagely obliterates Greast Army while maintaining their discipline, transforming the army to an unstoppable force that shocks even Greast before meeting his own demise. In this battle, there is little to no soldiers from Greast Army survive from Leitmeritz Army's wrath for revenge despite only a few (possibly hundreds) are spared by Tigre and would face trial in Nice later. ***Of all enemies Greast made in the past, Denis is the last person he encounter before meeting his own doom where he disguising himself as his brother Vernon without even the latter's realization. *For the first time in her career as a Vanadis, Mila leaves her post alone due to her ill hunch of a demon's reappearance in Brune. **This would foreshadow King Viktor's future actions and also reveal if he has knowledge about the demons or not since from the Lore of Magic Marksman itself informs about the demons and Vanadis fighting each other for many generations. **Mila is the first Vanadis to disobey direct order from King Viktor that was assigned to keep Muozinel in check by riding off to Brune and abandoning her post on Fort Fordney, though Lavias doesn't displays any signs of disqualification against her as the only Viralt will decide the Vanadis's fate. Instead Mila's Viralt guides her to the most threatened situation which in this case, demons. ***This will also foreshadow other Vanadis's actions in the future arcs regard to the top priority either it was Tigre, King Viktor or his successor. ***While guided to Brune, this will also foreshadow the connection between Black Bow and Viralts further include The King of Magic Bullet Legend that will be further explained. ***Later she returned to the primary mission which is aiding Tigre to repel Muozinel from the south after she found out that Muozinel Army is on the Brune but unlike Liberation of Agnes where she bring 4,000 cavalry with her, this time she went by her own to Brune without any Zhcted Knights with her. *The unlikely alliance between Ganelon and Drekavac is established The only reason for their rare cooperation was because they shared their same enemies such as Tigre and the Vanadises (barring Tina due to her questionable "friendship" with Ganelon and Fine because she is the new Vanadis); moreover, despite Ganelon's desire in causing chaos alone while disliking him, Drekavac needs his "help: so they can awakening Tigre's Black Power's power that caused massive destruction and summoning Tir Na Fal's descend.in order to summon Tir Na Fal and wreck more chaos on Earth, meaning the Goddess of Death herself will play a focal role in the future arcs that also involve Tigre.Tir Na Fal already mentioned that she want to meet Tigre during nighttime on the top of the corpses itself which she told him at her temple during Campaign at Orange Plains. It was her main condition if he want to meet her again. Drekavac himself noted that drawing out the Black Bow's full power that caused massive casualties was the only way for the Goddess's descend onto Human Realm. **This will also foreshadow Titta's role as a medium between Goddess of Death itself and Tigre because of her role as the only person alive to be possessed by Tir Na Fal without any side effect. *The following incident after Greast's demise gives a drastic development for those who are involved, especially for Tigre and Elen whose bonds grows even closer after they made love for a night. **Elen's personal vulnerabilityElen's first vulnerability was actually shown prior Tigre's disappearance in Asvarre Seas. Her second vulnerability however was more severe and personal as she had to endure Greast's inhumane torture for ten days, to the point nearly breaks her will before eventually rescued by Tigre and Mila. Consequently, she sought solace by shutting herself in a room while drinking before being consulted by Tigre himself. and mental breakdown are shown where she is severely traumatized from her experience as Greast's prisoner despite being rescued by Tigre and Mila. This is yet another time where she was mentally broken since the lost of her two important figures (Tigre's disappearanceEven later she discovers him as Elizaveta's Lieutenant, she was shocked over Tigre's amnesiac state. and Sasha's death). Fortunately, only Tigre's comfort and confession able to ease her personal insecurities. ***In fact, her very own imprisonment under Greast prompts Elen to understand Tigre's hardship and his reason to be merciful even to his enemies. It will further makes her know about Tigre even more that has yet to be told. **Damad, the leader of Muozinel Army's scout unit that observing the battle from afar, is planning to capture any surviving solders from the decimated Greast Army as slaves for the invading army, and his report about Tigre and the Moonlight Knights will fuels Kurey's motivation to clash with his young rival again which will happened in Muozinel Second Invasion. **Mila, the first who person who notices Tigre's and Elen's kindled relationship, become jealous towards the couple but decides to keep it as a secret, even though the Ice Vanadis herself feels uneasy due to her own growing relationship with Tigre. That secret however is later to be noticed by Sofy in the in the next arc. Light Novel Volume 14 **Rurick, who is eavesdropping the trio's conversation from behind, becomes the second person to aware the couple's romance but decide to respect The main reason Rurick to concern their relationship was because the social class gap between Tigre and Elen, where even their one slightest move might affecting those who are close to them. The sole reason why Rurick decided not to be involved in their relationship is because of his loyalty to Elen and respect to Tigre. their decision. **By killing Vernon while executing Greast personally with the Armor of Fire, the very device Greast utilized to tortured and executed the Elder Viscount Laspede-Denis successfully avenges his late father and clearing his and House Laspede's name. For this reason, Denis become the Moonlight Knights' new ally when he agrees on Mashas suggestion to meet ReginLike most Brune aristocrats, Denis and his father were skeptical towards Regin's rule as they met her as Prince Regnas before the brutal civil war broke out. Fortunately for Tigre and the Moonlight Knights, Denis was Greast's enemy for helping Vernon to rob his supposed inheritance as Montour Ruler-under his father's decision-and putting him into exile for a crime he did not commited .. **The truth about Ruslan via Greast leads to Tina's return to Zhcted without joining the Moonlight Knights's battle against the invasive Muozinel Army, further foretelling her next move in Zhcted in the later arcs. ***This also foreshadows Ganelon's plot in wrecking havoc across the continent especially towards Brune and Zhcted. Even if Greast told the truth about Ruslan, it is possible that Ganelon's plot is already underway. ***Tina's return to Zhcted makes her plot goes underway immediately however what threats her directly are Tigre's supporter faction that was willing to support Tigre at any costs with Five Vanadis as alliesVanadis main plot can go underway by placing Tigre as a real "King" of Zhcted by pledging their allegiances to Tigre instead of Ruslan. Elen, Mila, Sofy, Liza and Olga are willing to make Tigre their King due to his leadership and charisma. and also Ganelon that was expected as a wild card and able to corner Valentina if her plan was found out and unable to deny the accusations. **Tigre and Tina are in good terms despite Elen's and Mila's displeasure towards her, though it also leads to Tigre's neutral view towards the Void Vanadis since he views her to be neither hero nor villain. *Tina's story about the demons surprises Tigre's allies that prompting two ministers (Mashas and Badouin) to perform more proper investigation about their existence, all to ensure Tigre's safety from their demonic enemies. ** The story will foretells Mashas's action in protecting Tigre from the demons, all to ensure the Alsace's Earl safety as his last mentor. ** This also foreshadows Badouin's actions to hasten the investigation to find the truth about Tigre and his relationship with every part he have now which also include The Black Bow itself. *Despite Mashas refusal for making Tigre work at Royal Palace, he hasn't realized that Tigre has already decided to work at the at Royal Palace after the main mission is complete (Defending Brune from invasion). **Badouin himself already make preparations so he will place Tigre under his guidance in order to prepare Tigre to be the next King of Brune. **Tigre's achievements, merits, relationships with Vanadis, ministers and Monarch, title "Knight of the Moonlight" even pressure from ministers and monarch (Regin and Viktor) is the main cause that Badouin wants Tigre to be the next King of Brune itself which Tigre will not be able to deny the demand later even he is not willing to become King. Another major reason is Tigre currently has two main rivals from other nations that admits Tigre as a very valuable commander, Tallard Graham from Asvarre that wishes to avoid fighting Tigre due to his achievements at Asvarre and Kureys Shahim Balamir that bestow Tigre the title of Silvrash and worthy Commander that eagers to fight him another day. **Regin's confession as a Queen of Brune later force Tigre to make a decision within a year after Showdown between Tigre and Kureys at Severack ended. *With the subjugation of Nemetacum and Southern Brune provinces, Muozinel Army aims towards Nice as their next invasion. As their response to Muozinel Army;s atrocities in enslaving the prisoners, Regin had to muster all knights in Brune to aid Tigre and the Moonlight Knights in order to repel their invaders while defending Nice, making Tigre as Brune Army's supreme commander. ** With Brune Western Border abandoned under a pact between Tallard and Tigre during the Battle on Prowirl where Tallard utilized Brune's soils to attack Sachstein from the North, Brune's western region will be safe for a time being due to Sachstein being occupied by Asvarre on Sachstein-Asvarre Campaign. **Navarre Knights will make their debut for the first time on the war against Muozinel by joining Moonlight Knights with Olivier as their commander. **Unlike in a battle in Ormea Hills where Mila utilized the slave as a decoy to the Muozinel Army's siege to their "headquarters", Kureys would attempt to use the captured slaves as human shield during their invasion towards Nice. This will prompts Mila to break her limit to formulate the strategy that makes Moonlight Knights able to rescue the slaves while also defeating Muozinel with a single battle. *Upon the discovery of the chains made to nullify Vanadis Veda on Eleonora Rescue Mission, this makes Elen, Tigre and Mila confirmed that there are such metals in this world. This will prompts the Vanadis and Tigre to learn more about the chains and searching for mines that storing it. Trivia *With the combination of Greast's perverse torture onto Elen and a romantic relationship between Elen and Tigre, this arc by far considers as the darkest yet most romantic arc of all story arcs. *This arc is also fifth story arc to have two light novel as one arc, alongside with all four Arc Two story arcs. *This is the only arc where Leitmeritz Army slaughtered the entire army in order to avenge their Vanadis, with Greast Army, aside from Greast himself before his eventual capture and execution, was the first and only army to fell victim to its wrath. *The scene of consultation and sulking of both Tigre and Elen is similar to Regin Arc, only in a reverse role. In Regin Arc, Tigre was consulted by Elen after he sulked over his lost of Bertrand in Saint-Groel during his final feud with Thenarider; in this arc, the situation itself is reversed when Tigre consults Elen instead when she was sulking over her trauma from Greast's torture. *The way of the nobleman that slays Greast and his brother to restore the honor of the nobleman's family was same to Japan's longtime tradition known as Bushido. *This arc also features the first stealth rescue mission performed by Mila and Tigre as they are be able to sneak into Greast Camp that was defended by 10,000 soldiers undetected. Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Story Arc 3